


Мусорка греха

by Florka



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dumpster bros
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ребята, будьте бдительны, когда решаете перепихнуться в ближайшем дворе!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мусорка греха

— Тедди, Тедди, что ты...  
Договорить Билли не успел — Тедди, затащив его в подворотню, рывком прижал его к кирпичной стенке и впился в губы поцелуем. Это был неожиданный, пусть и крайне возбуждающий порыв, и Билли не мог не ответить на него точно так же, как не мог не сказать, улучив момент:  
— Комиксы помнутся.  
— Идиот, — прыснув со смеху в губы, заметил Тедди и отстранился. — Но ты прав, давай снимай рюкзак.  
— А тебе больше ничего на надо снять? — возмутился Билли, да так и не смог сказать ещё хоть что-то. Тедди ловко подхватил его под задницу и понес в более укромное место.  
— С чего ты вдруг? — боясь упасть, Билли уперся руками ему в плечи. — Не то чтобы я против, ой!  
Одно неосторожное движение — и рюкзак Билли наткнулся на мусорный контейнер. Крышка бака, не иначе как чудом державшаяся до этого в вертикальном положении, тут же захлопнулась, чем Тедди и решил воспользоваться, усадив Билли прямо на неё.  
— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Не рассчитал немного.  
— Да уж, — Билли быстро снял с плеч рюкзак, чтобы проверить, все ли внутри в порядке. — Ох! Ты явно что-то имеешь против Тора! Положу между книг, вдруг удастся его выпрямить, но... — он вытащил выпуск, чтобы показать Тедди, как сильно тот помялся, и замер с комиксом в руке.  
Перед ним стоял Тор. В смысле, Тедди, но Тор. Блестящие доспехи, длинные развевающиеся светлые волосы, героическая ухмылка на лице. Или, погодите, вовсе не героическая?  
— Всё ещё думаешь, что у меня какие-то недомолвки с Тором? — если Тедди хотел, то мог изменить даже свой голос, но не на этот раз. Билли тяжело сглотнул и, положив комикс обратно в рюкзак, отодвинул его в сторону. Его удивили не способности Тедди, а то, как именно он их использовал. Тедди — Тор — его парень, а также главный объект фанатского обожания, стоял прямо перед ним, поглаживая по бедрам и недвусмысленно подбираясь к ширинке на джинсах.  
— Ты играешь на моих слабостях, — подавшись вперед, заметил Билли. — Это нечестно.  
— Если бы комиксы не волновали тебя сильнее меня, не пришлось бы к этому прибегать! — строго заметил Тор — Тедди, это все ещё был Тедди — и, помедлив, поцеловал Билли. Было в этом поцелуе что-то неправильное и чертовски возбуждающее. Возможно, виной тому был облик Тедди или смутный страх, что их застукают на мусорке (страшно представить, какие слухи тогда поползут о Мстителях!), хотя, скорее всего, виноваты были в этом пальцы Тедди, уже успевшие расстегнуть молнию и забраться к Билли в трусы.  
Когда Билли потянулся, чтобы помочь, Тедди перехватил его руки и отвел их в сторону:  
— Не беспокойся, — целуя в шею, сказал он. — Я что, по-твоему, не смогу сам справиться с членом?  
— Тедди, я...  
— Тшш, — пальцами коснувшись губ, остановил его Тедди. — Просто дай мне закончить начатое, окей? — он легонько надавил на челюсть, заставив Билли открыть рот, и придавил пальцами язык, вынуждая кивнуть в знак согласия.  
— Ну вот и молодец, — Тедди — Тор — улыбнулся, снова опуская руки вниз и в шутку укусил Билли за кончик носа. — Теперь тебя точно возьмут в Мстители.  
Билли хотел было рассмеяться, но вместо этого неловко вскрикнул, запрокинув от удовольствия голову. В следующее он уже лежал на крышке мусорного бака, пока Тедди, явно намереваясь оставить засос, впился в его шею губами, не переставая прикасаться к его члену.

— Ушли, — выдохнул Мэтт, когда голоса стихли.  
— Охуенно! — после того, что им довелось только что здесь услышать, голос Бартона был для Мэтта сущим гласом ангела. — А неплохо так время провели, да?  
И вот уже все снова вернулось на круги своя. Этот идиот был так же невыносим, как и при первой встрече. Мэтт нарочно больно толкнул Клинта в бок, свалив все на судорогу. Бартону было хорошо: он потерял оба своих слуховых аппарата еще до попадания в мусорку и не слышал всех стонов, только самые громкие. Да, бак знатно раскачивало, как электро-быка для родео, но он был в куда менее неловкой ситуации, чем сам Мэтт.  
Для Мэтта с его гиперслухом и удивительным радарным зрением подслушанный уличный секс оказался настоящим потрясением. То есть, он конечно, знал, что люди довольно часто трахаются друг с другом, просто не ожидал, что кто-то додумается перепихнуться в подворотне возле мусорки. И уж точно он не ожидал, что будет сам лежать в этой мусорке. Вместе с Клинтом Бартоном в придачу, будь тот трижды проклят.  
Мысленно Мэтт перекрестился, напомнив себе о любви к ближнему.  
— Думаешь, что надо бы сходить в церковь очиститься? — снова подал голос Клинт.  
— Господи, — взвыл Мэтт. — Как тебе удается любую идею обернуть в невероятную похабщину?  
— Ты ведь осознаешь, что я не слышу тебя и читаю все только по губам? Здесь чертовски темно, Мэтт. Мы вдвоем в замкнутом пространстве, приправленном чудными ароматами банановых шкурок и скисшего молока, а я изо всех сил напрягаю свое зрение, чтобы следить за твоими губами.  
Мэтт снова застонал, в очередной раз отпихивая Бартона как можно дальше от себя. Ну, насколько это позволяла сделать мусорка.  
— Да понял я! Понял! — тут же запротестовал Клинт и на секунду Мэтту правда показалось, что до того дошло. На секунду.  
— Я понял, что ты любишь погрубее!  
— Что за невыносимый идиот, — бросил Мэтт в сторону, не особенно беспокоясь, заметит это Бартон или нет. — Ты собираешься вылезать вообще? Я предпочел бы оказаться подальше отсюда, когда Тедди с его парнем неожиданно решат вернуться и повторить эксперимент.  
— Да, конечно-конечно! — завозмущался в ответ Клинт, но замер, приоткрыв крышку бака. — Погоди, ты сказал Тедди с его парнем?  
— Удивительно, что тебя это смущает после всех твоих шуточек.  
— Нет, просто... Ты точно расслышал его имя? — Клинт замялся, и Мэтт подумал, что это было что-то новенькое. Возможно, он погорячился, решив, что для Бартона эта мусорная ловушка стала менее неловкой, чем для него.  
— Точно, — даже не пытаясь скрыть злорадство, заверил его Мэтт. — Одного из этих парней точно звали Тедди. Что, вы знакомы?  
— Ох черт, — не собираясь отвечать, протянул Клинт. — Вот же черт...


End file.
